User talk:Bucurestean
plecat :Wat betekent: plecat, ca şi ceilalţi ? Lars Washington 12:13, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ce curios eşti. Nu te-a învăṭat maică-ta că poţi să fii foarte enervant dacă întrebi atâtea lucruri? Mai bine taci.. 13:48, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::Mag ik je vriendelijk doch dringend vragen Nederlands te praten? Ik weet niet of ik je nu moet blokken (misschien wil je dat stiekem wel !) en je pagina leeghalen. Ik weet per slot van rekening niet wat er opstaat, je kan er van alles neerzetten. Nogmaals, graag een eerlijk antwoord + vertaling in het nederlands, zoniet verwijder ik alles en moet ik je tot mijn spijt blokkeren. Lars Washington 14:07, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::"misschien wil je dat stiekem wel" Het lijkt er wel op ja. 15:09, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Wel, dan wacht ik liever nog wat af. @Bucurestean: ik stel voor dat je uit één van je vele hoekjes komt, je tranen opveegt, je neus snuit en weer een verstandige jongen bent. Wat scheelt er toch met je man? Vroeger liep je over van positivisme en nu probeer je constant wrevel te zaaien. Zoiets doè je toch niet! Lars Washington 15:13, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Blochează-mă. Ce? Înseamnă că sunt un dobitoc că vorbesc într'o limbă străină. Şi încă ceva: am şi eu drepturile admin :p 18:25, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Hahaha, v'aţi făcut de râs!! 18:31, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :D-lor, chiar, n'am ce să mai spun :D. Sunteţi chiar superiori. Hahahaha... 18:33, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Whahahahahahahaha :p 18:42, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 18:42, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Blochează'mă, blochează'mă! Sau nu îndrâzneşti!? :O 19:03, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Where are you ???? If you want to talk, I'm available during the day, but tonight I'm off and I sincerely hope this situation is cleared before my departure. Lars Washington 06:02, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Sunt aici. Şi tu unde eşti?? (smile) 13:40, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Aandachttrekker (je lijkt wel de bekende loviaanse babyzuigeling :P) --OWTB 14:50, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Nee man, ben populair in Lovia, wis je dat nog niet? :p Ik zeg één ding en als vliegen komen ze razendsnel op de schijt af. 14:57, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Zo zou je 't idd ook kunne zien :D Wow! Dan is onze zuigeling mss niet zo populaer, hij wordt bij z'n vandaagjes vaak genegeerd.. --OWTB 14:59, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::: Nee, da's alleen wanneer de FRH zo zwak is dat 'ie niks meer te zeggen heeft ;D 15:00, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Aha... Nog een rondje voor mij!! --OWTB 15:02, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Haha. 15:03, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Haha insglyks. --OWTB 15:04, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::: :) 15:06, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::: idd :) --OWTB 15:07, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: :) 2x 15:09, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: idd :) 2x --OWTB 15:10, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: "xD" 15:11, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::: 贝本本 "わ本" --OWTB 15:14, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::: :O 15:15, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::: dimipop --OWTB 15:16, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: Haha1 15:18, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: idd --OWTB 15:19, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Dimitri Dimitri is nu wel erg gek geworden, door de pagina Dimitri neyt naar Dimitri hr. Neyt te hernoemen. Kun jij even zeggen dat hij die adelijke titel alleen in zijn handtekening mag gebruiken en niet in de titel van de pagina over hem zelf 13:41, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Geloof me, dat heeft niets met mijn gekheid te maken, die staat hier los van. Ik doe dit niet uit trots ofzo (ik was oorspronkelijk zelfs tegen de adelijke titels), maar wel om mijn hits op Google te verminderen. 13:49, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::Helpt niks.. Hij vind je nog steeds want in de tekst dimitri ney staat nog steeds en adelijk titel helpt niks. geloof waarom:omdat de tekst dimitri neyt er nog steeds in staat maar met de wooden dimitri en neyt gescheiden door hr. 13:54, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::Op termijn wel, als ze allemaal vervangen worden door de versie met "hr." ertussen (of verwijderd worden), gaan de zoekresultaten voor mijn naam met aanhalingstekens rond wel verminderen, en dat is de bedoeling min of meer. 14:56, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Net alsof je stalkers zoveel moeite doen je te vinde http://www.google.nl/search?hl=nl&q=dimitri+neyt&meta= http://images.google.nl/images?hl=nl&q=dimitri%20neyt&um=1&ie=UTF-8&sa=N&tab=wi :P --OWTB 14:58, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Ik ben het - voor het eerst sinds december 2008 (over de publieke omroep) - weer helemaal eens met Pierlot :D. Btw, helpt het niet. "Dimitri" en "Neyt" staan allebei in de titel + het artikel, dus dat vindt google ook. Het enige wat je kunt doen is: verwijderen (of een andere naam aannemen in het echt, El Poponar ofzo). 16:18, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Ehem... http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:RecenteWijzigingen... --OWTB 14:39, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Het spijt me. Kun je het me vergeven? :D 16:18, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Dimmitri moet onmiddelijk stoppen met het verpesten van Lovia!!!!!!! Dimmitri moet onmiddelijk stoppen met het verpesten van Lovia!!!!!!! Hij verpest de sfeer met zijn typische king-praatjes. ALEXANDRU FOR PRESIDENT!! 17:02, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Is er iets aan de hand Pierlot? Dimitri is met één "m". 17:07, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::Moest dat laatste er echt bij Dimmitri? Arrogante opmerking :S 17:18, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::Vanzelfsprekend. Dimitri is nog steeds met één "m". 17:21, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Als nog blijft het arrogant. 17:22, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Geeft dat dan? 17:24, 27 July 2008 (UTC) (bwc)Blijkbaar ben ik niet de enige die tegen het "100% machthebben van de koning" is. Pierlot, wil je zo aardig zijn om mijn naam ook bij CLÉO zetten alsjeblieft? Alvast bedankt :D 17:25, 27 July 2008 (UTC)